Spoiler:Tränen der Erinnerung
Dieser Artikel beschreibt die ganze Geschichte zu Tränen der Erinnerung. Die Überschriften entsprechen nicht die der Filmkapitel. Schulferien right|210px In dem Film wird sehr oft zwischen Taekos Gegenwart und Vergangenheit gewechselt. Zur Unterscheidung wird der Text zu Taekos Vergangeheit eingeschoben. In der Gegenwart ist Taeko 27 Jahre alt, ledig und arbeitet als Büroangestellte an einer Frima. Sie will 10 Tage Urlaub nehmen. Ihr Chef ist einverstanden. :1966 in , Teakos erinnert sich an die Schulferien als sie 10 Jahre alt war. Sie ist in der 5.Klasse. Ihre Freundinnen sind Toko, Tani und Rie. Die Schulferien haben begonnen und sie kommt mit dem Zeugnis nach Hause. Da sie schlechte Note in Mathematik hat, ist ihre Mutter mit ihre Leistung unzufrieden. Sie schallt sie jedoch nicht. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sie für eine Japanerin schlecht in Mathematik ist, wo sie jedoch ein durchschnittlichen IQ hat und jeder in der Familie gut in Mathematik ist. Statt sich für die schlechte Noten zu entschuldigen, redet Taeko, wo die Familie die Sommerferien verbringen sollte. Sie schlägt vor zu Großmutter Okajima zu fahren, obwohl sie im demselben Haus wohnt. Dann schlägt sie vor zu Großvater zu gehen, obwohl er verstorben ist. :Beim Abendessen schlägt Taekos Schwestern Nanako und Yaeko vor nach Atami in Ohnohya zu gehen. Dort gibt es Massagen und Bäder, unter anderem auch römische Bäder. Es war geplant, dass die ganze Familie hingeht, aber letztendlich gingen nur Taeko und die Großmutter. Da die Großmutter gerne bei den Massagen ist und Taeko sich dabei langweilt, musste sie alleine in den Bädern vergnügen. Nach dem sie zurückkehrten und die Familie wieder am Abendtisch zusammensitzen, schneidet die Mutter die Ananas. Die Familie ist gespannt wie es schmeckt und beißen hinein. Nur Taeko mochte die Ananas und die Anderen übergeben ihre Stücke. Die älteren Schwestern nehmen sich jeweils eine Banane - The king of fruits. Schule right|200px right|200px Taeko telefoniert mit Nanako, die mit Mituo verheiratet ist. Sie schlägt ihr vor nach Yamagata zu fahren. Gründe sind, dass dort Mituo aufgewachsen ist und seine Eltern ein Bauernhof besitzt und dass Taeko letztes Jahr schonmal dort gewesen war und dass es eine gute Abwechslung zum Stadtleben ist. Auf dem Land kann man besser abschalten, steckt nicht ständig in Staus, schöne Landschaften und frische Luft. Während dem Telefonieren kommen Taekos Erinnerungen. :Taeko erwischt Yaeko in ihrem Zimmer, dass sie mit ihrem Freund aus dem Takarazuka-Theater telefoniert und von ihr angeschrien wird, dass sie anzuklopfen hat. Taeko erzählt weiter, dass ihre älteste Schwester Nanako an der Kunsthochschule studiert und die neusten Modesachen anprobiert. Darunter auch den Minirock. Sie liebt die Band . Taeko mochte die Bands Julie und The Tigers, die nicht sonderlich beliebt sind. Jedes Kind der Familie haben ihre eigene Zimmer. Im Bahnhof fragt Taeko sich, ob sie wie ihr altes Ich sei und ob sie ihre Träume treu geblieben ist. Sie erinnert sich wieder an ihre Schulzeit zurück. :Taeko kommt von der Schule nach Hause und die Mutter findet raus, dass sie ihr Schulbrot nicht gegessen hat und Radieschen und Karotten reingelegt hat. Sie wirft es zum Abfall. In der Schulmittagspause hingegen bewundert Suzuki, dass Taeko die ungenießbare Milch trinken kann. Daher tauscht er mit ihr sein Milch gegen ihre Zwiebel und Radieschen. Zusammenfassung: Taeko mag keine Zwiebel, Karotten und Radieschen. Taeko erzählt weiter, dass sie einen Hund Gon haben und Mangas von Kazuo Umezu liest. :In der Klasse findet ein Schülerkonferenz statt, um Probleme in der KLasse anzusprechen. Obwahl Tani keine Moderatorin ist, führt sie die Konferenz an. indem sie die Themen aufwirft. Unter anderem nennt sie das Wegwerfen von Essen. Sie sagt, dass man dankbar für das Essen sein soll, weil nicht viele Menschen aus Nahrungskanppheit hungern. Als Beispiel erwähnt sie die esen, die durch den sehr hungerten. Taeko schämte sich gestern nicht die Schulbrote gegesssen zu haben. Taekos erster Freund thumb|right|200px|Taeko auf dem Heimweg, auf der sie Hirota trifft Taeko, die bereits Arbeitskleidung für das Pflücken von trägt, sitzt immer noch im Zug nach Yamagata und es ist mittlerweile dunkel. Sie liegt auf den Sitzen mit einer Decke drüber. Es folgt die Vergangenheit über Taekos ersten Freund. :Drei Mädchen aus Taekos Parallelklasse sagt ihr, dass Shuuji Hirota in Taeko verliebt sei. Sie wollten nur Taekon und Hirota ärgern, was Tani herausfindet, indem sie später die Mädchen direkt fragt. Nach Schulschluss findet auf dem Schulhof ein spiel statt. Hirota ist der -Star seiner Mannschaft, was man auch als Ace bezeichnet. Es wird gewettet zwischen Hirota und dem Tonomura. Hirota hat ihn geschlagen. Taeko glaubt in ihn verliebt zu sein und geht zum Klo bis das Spiel vorbei ist. Aus Nervosität geht sie nach Hause. Auf dem Heimweg trifft sie auf Hirota, der sie nach Lieblingswetter fragt. Beide antworten mit Regen und lachen. Dann gehen sie ihre Wege nach Hause mit strahlendem Gesicht. Es scheint als hätten sie sich verliebt. Kurz vor Yamagata wacht Taekom auf und schläft weiter. Es folgt die Erinnerung zu Taekos Pubertät, die für sie eine schwere Zeit war. :Taekos Lehrerin macht eine . Die Jungs schauen oft unter die Röcke, um ihre zu prüfen. Rie hatte einen Freund, mit der sie von der Menstruation erzählt hat. Er wiederrum hat es anderen Jungs weitererzählt. Dies führte dazu, dass die Jungs unter die Röcke der Mädchen schauen. Auch kommen gemeine Sprüche der Jungs über ihre Lippen, was die Mädchen verletzen. Jedoch bleibt Rie immer stets freundlich. In Yamagata Die Fahrt vom Bahnhof zum Bauernhof erblickt man diese schöne Landschaft|200px|thumb|right 210px|right 210px|right 210px|right 210px|right Taeko kommt in Yamagata-Bahnhof an und geht zum Ausgang. Toshio wacht auf und sucht hektisch nach Taeko. Als er sich umdreht ist er erleichtert Taeko zu sehen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht mehr an ihm erinnern. Er fährt ihr mit dem Auto zum Bauernhof. Im Auto erzählt er ihr, dass er Kazuos Cousin zweiten Grades ist. Er arbeitet bei einer Großfirma für Landwirtschaft. Er besitzt eigene Kühe und Hühnern. Das Reden lenkt ihn ab auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, wodurch er fast gegen einen LKW gefahren wäre. Angekommen wird sie von Bekannten beim Pflücken begrüßt: Kazuo, Kiyoko und Toshios Mutter. Kiyoko hat ihr erzählt wie die Färberdistel ihre Farbe bekam: Es war einmal ein Mädchen, die eine Blüte pflücken wollte. Jedoch fasste sie an den Dornen und Blut tropfte aus ihrer Wunde. Ihr Blut färbte die Distel. Man sieht wie die Distel geerntet wird und zur Färbstoff verarbeitet wird: #die gepflückten Blüte werden gewaschen #in einem großen Korb werden die Blüten mit Füßen gestampft #in einer Presse in Wurstform gepresst #2 oder 3 Tage im FReien geruht #mit dem Hammer gemörselt/verkleinert #zu Keksen geformt #zum Saft gepresst Taucht man ein Kleiderstück in den Saft hinein, färbt sich der Stoff rot. Wascht man den Stoff wird es je nach Waschdauer, gelb, rosa oder hellrot. Taeko erlebt eine Diskussion zwischen Kiyoko mit ihrer Tochter Naoko mit. Sie will Geld von ihr leihen, um Puma-Sportschuhe zu kaufen, weil alle in ihrer Klasse sowas tragen. Die Mutter lehnt ab. Viel später unterhält sich Taeko mit ihr. Sie erzählt ihr von ihrer Kindheit. :Zum Mittagstisch sitzt die Familie zusammen. Der Vater liest die Zeitung. Taekos Schwestern meinen, dass Taeko zu verwöhnt werde. Taeko und Yaeko streiten sich über die Handtasche, die Yaekos Geschenk an Taeko ist. Taeko will sie nicht. Am Abend geht die Familie zu einer Aufführung. Taeko will nicht gehen, weil sie keine Handtasche hat. Yaeko bringt es ihr. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht mitgehen. Daher geht die Familie ohne sie los. Dann lief Taeko ohne Schuhe hinaus, weil sie mitgehen will. Der sonst ruhige Vater wird sauer und gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige. Taeko geht weinend ins Haus. Der Vater bedauert so gehandelt zu haben. Als Taeko ihre Erzhälng beendet hat, sagt Naoko ihr, dass sie die Sportschuhe nicht mehr haben will. Toshio fragt Taeko, ob sie morgen nach Zoah zu Yamadas gehen will, weil sie letztes Jahr dort gewesen war. Sie stimmte zu. In Zoah Datei:Oy10.jpg thumb|Taeko zu Hause beim Theaterüben Auf einer Terasse fragt Toshio Taeko (unter sich), warum sie noch nicht verheiratet ist. Darauf antwortet sie, dass sie mit der Arbeit zu beschäftigt sei. Taeko erzählt ihm, dass sie schlecht in Matehmatik ist. :Taeko kam wieder mit einer schlechte Matehmatiknote nach Hause. Die Mutter ist besorgt und rät ihr Nachhilfe bei ihre Schwestern geben zu lassen. Taeko fragt Yaeko, ob sie ihr bei Mathematik hilft. Yaeko ist über ihre Leistung entsetzt und rennt zu Mutter. Sie fragt ihr wie es so weit kommen konnte. Es entbrannt eine Diskussion, wobei der Mutter versehentlich rausrutscht, dass Taeko kein gewöhnliches Mädchen ist. Dies hörte Taeko mit und verletzte sie. Yaeko hilft ihr dann in Matehmatik. Sie merkt, dass sie in der die Multiplikation mit der Division vertauscht hat. Sie rät ihr die Rechenregel zu merken statt logisch herleiten zu wollen. center|thumb|400px|Die freie Natur von Zoah. Am Abend sind Taeko, Toshio und Naoko beisammen. Sie nennen ihre Hobbys. Naoko läuft gerne und Toshio war im Theaterklub. Taeko fällt eine Geschichte in ihrer Schulzeit ein. :Taeko war im Theaterklub, zusätzlich zum Gymnastikklub, und fügt gerne eigene Texte hinzu. Dies gefällt der Lehrerin nicht und untersagt es ihr. Jedoch tut sie es bei der Theateraufführung. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam ein Talentsucher zu ihrem Haus und bietet ihre MUtter Taeko bei seiner Show auftreten zu lassen. Diese Neuigkeit teilt die Mutter beim Abendtisch der Familie mit. Taekos Schwestern freuen sich und mienten sogar, dass sie ein Star werden konnte. Doch der Vater war strikt dagegen, weil es bloße Unterhaltung ist. So musste die Tochter die Stelle für ihre Tochter ablehnen. Die Stelle bekam Aiko, die in dieselbe Schule ging. thumb|center|400px|Das lange Schweigen zwischen Taeko und ihrer Mutter. Die Mutter bat ihre Tochter darum Aoki nichts zu erzählen ... Taeko und Toshio thumb|center|400px|Zurück auf dem Land. thumb|Auf dem Heimweg. Am Abend sagt Taeko zu Toshios Mutter, dass sie sehr gerne auf dem Land lebt und dass sie hier wohlfühlt; viel lieber als in . Dann fragt sie ihr, ob sie Toshio heiraten will. Taeko rennt weinend aus dem Haus. Draußen regnet es. Toshio holte sie mit dem Auto ab. Sie versichert ihm, dass es nichts mit seiner Familie und dem Dorf zu tun hat. Dann erzählt sie ihm von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Abe. :Ein Junge aus armen Verhältnissen kam kürzlich nach Tokio. Er war immer schmutzig gekleidet und sitzt neben ihr. Sie wurde von diesem Jungen immer geärgert und sie hasste ihn. Als der Junge die Stadt verlässt, fordert die Lehrerin auf, dass jeder ihm zum Abschied die Hände schüttelt. Sie weigerte sich. Seither plagt ihr den Gedanken, dass sie auf ihn herab gesehen hat. Toshio erklärt ihr, dass Jungen sich hart präsentieren, um stark zu wirken. Taeko konnte so ihren Schmerz besiegen und realisiert, dass sie heute ein anderer Mensch als früher ist. Die Abreise Toshios Familie brachte Taeko zum Bahnhof und verabschiedeten sich. Sie verspricht ihnen wiederzukommen. Als Taeko im Zug sitzt, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf dem Bauernhof sehr glücklich gewesen ist. Sofort steigt sie in der nächsten Haltestelle aus, ruft an und nimmt den Bus zurück nach Yamagata. Angekommen trifft sie Toshio im Auto. Datei:Yest.jpg